i don't know
by lalahime203
Summary: this my first story of naruto please don't judge!
1. Chapter 1

**Kakasaku (kakashi x sakura)**

Kakashi was walking in the village when he saw sakura talking to naruto in the nearest ramen kakashi was eager to now what they were talking about , when he finally caught up to them 'Hi Kakashi sensei' said kakashi turn to sakura he saw a pink blush againest her cheeks, then said good-bye to naruto while kakashi was still stuned by her went home and closed the door, she was heading to the bathroom to was thinking about what she did lately, she was really embarrased about it, 'what would kakashi say if I show myself again to him?' said was a sound on her window 'Yo' said kakashi jumping on the window.

'K-kakashi s-sensei' said sakura embarrased by her body showing infront of blushed and showing of his blood from his nose, 'Im s-sorry' said kakashi looking down on the got outside her bathroom door and headed to the living room, sakura got outside her bathroom and went to her bedroom changing to her PJ' she could open the door kakashi was already there.

Pushing her to the bed and clinging to her legs 'ka-kashi sensei' said sakura stuggling to get out his hands.''Sakura'' kakashi yelled, sakura was shocked 'why are you trying to avoid me? what have I done that made you this way tell me?' kakashi ask. Sakura was still in shocked in what he said.'I-Its because ''I l-love y-you''. Kakashi blushed as a red as a tomatoe, as well as sakura.

''I love you too'' said blushed and turn to look away from kakashi's eyes gazing to felt a hand slowly tilting her chin up to face kakashi, sakura 'I love you' and I mean it.'I have waited for a while just to have the guts to say it to you, I wish you could understand what I feel about you' said kakashi.'Kakashi I know how you feel that you wanted to say something to the one you love but can't cause your to afraid of what there answer is' said kakashi kissed sakura on the lips gently, but sakura took hold of his soft silver hair and pulled him closer to was enjoying her self by the company of his sensei ''oh'' she meant was the company of her kakashi.

**Guys this part of the fanfic contains LEMON be carefull of nosebleed :D**

Kakashi grabed sakura's thigh and sliped his fingers through her wet and soaked underwear and pumped in and out of her, after he heared her moaned his name he lost control and took of his pants and shirt, he whispered something to sakura before he enter her, ''are you sure you want to continue this?. She just simply nodded and before she could make another move he thrust into her gently while guiding her to his erection she moaned and moaned out his name and soon after her loudest moan he lost all his focus and went insane when she screamed out his name loud and clear. After his last thrust into her he fall back beside his just realized that the kunoichi he knew was now a young woman that works at the hospital as their doctor, and is now with the man she has next beside her. Then they fall back to a deep slumber for the night.

It was morning and kakashi was the first to wake up he slowly step outside her door and headed to the kitchen to make their breakfast, he didn't notice but she was awake when he closed the heard a sound from the bedoom door opening 'Good morning' said kakashi, 'Good morning too' said sakura heading to the bathroom to clear her morning face from last night. After they ate kakashi's breakfast kakashi suddenly pulled sakura to his lap that gave sakura a gasp, kakashi looked into her emerald eyes and kissed her passionatley, he said to her ear "I will have you again tonight and this time wear something that I will devour", after that comment sakura blushed madly, and turned away kakashi was heading outside for air and sakura needs to go back to the hospital.

**To be contined guys...^o^ 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kakasaku part II**

After their activities last night sakura headed to the hospital for her daily routin, their head doctor "tsunade" is giving sakura a special week off because of her hard time with the patients and paper work. ''Tsunade-sama I don't need a vacation'' said sakura, no i have decided you need to take a break from your hard work said tsunade, but my patients need me. "Oh!" don't worry about that all of your work will be establish later for now try to relax and have some fun said tsunade. Ok but if you really need me please call me right away said sakura waving good bye to tsunade, and tsunade waving back. "Now I just wish kakashi's plan would work"(WHAT IS KAKASHI PLANNING? ...) said tsunade heading back to her office.

Now sakura is going back to her home and thinking if kakashi is still in. Just as sakura was about to get in side she was pulled in side by some stranger ,after she regain her site it was "sasuke"!

Sakura was shocked to see her crush in side of her house and practicly pulling her in her own home. Then he spoke 'sakura its been so long' said sasuke pulling a smile on his face, what do you mean so long you've been gone for 4 years said sakura fuming with anger. I know that and I came because of remembering my friends back here in konaha. I can't believe you accually have the guts to come back here and trespassing in my own house yelled sakura, but it took me days to get here said sasuke protesting. Well I have waited years for you to come and know I have found some one how really appriciates me replyed sakura. Who? said sasuke shocked, before she could answer there was a knock on the door. She answered and felt two stong arms around her waist and hugging her protectively, non other that "kakashi" yo!

Sasuke saw what had happen and kakashi saw sasuke and ask what are you doing her sasuke said kakashi saying calmly but getting angry inside that he found his love with his former student.

I'm only here to visit my friends and it seems one of them had already found some said sasuke getting jealous. Well lets sit and talk about this shall we, after a short story about their relationship, sasuke was still shocked by having his former teacher and his team mate having a relationship and the fact that he was having feeling for sakura the moment he left konoha.

Ok I must be going now I have to visit naruto to said sasuke, ''Wait'' before you go can you at least come by tommorrow said sakura

"Sure" I'll be there, what time? said sasuke

maybe around 12 I guess

Great see you tommorrow!

After that he left and leaves kakashi and sakura, It was 9pm and sakura made dinner and ate, she was now heading to the bathroom

Kakashi I'll be in the shower said sakura

Sure! hehe know to act my "PLAN!"

Sakura is now done cleaning her self than it suddenly hit her what kakashi said about to wear tonight and she blushed after that memorie, she then saw a box with her name and said " to my lovely sakura" she saw a dark velvet night gown that is just above her knees and its made of silk, with matching panties and bra after what she saw she couldn't help but blush.

Then she wore the gown and looked at her self in the mirror, she then heard a sound of the door opening slightly.

''KAKASHI''! sakura stutterd

OMG is what kakashi's mind said its like his eyes has decieved him and rather than to see an angel he saw a sexy little devil standing before him.

He thought maybe my plan is going to be his best plan saw the smirk lying on kakashi's face, then she turned red.

Kakashi saw the blush landed on his little devils face and turned his smirk wider this time. ''Sakura'' kakashi said with a husky voice, ''y-yes'' sakura said with a innocent voice, kakashi nearly fell over the edge hearing her soft voice, it made him arouse, made his pants tight as ever.

''I guess I have to take advantage of this moment''

**To be continued... ^_^**


End file.
